The Most Dangerous Room in the House
by mewme
Summary: Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson find out just how dangerous a bathroom can be. *This is my first fan fiction* Please be kind. :-)


**The Most Dangerous Room in the House**

"She likes your butt and fancy hair." The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher commented as she ran her nails up the spine of the man currently shaving at her bathroom sink, tousling his hair. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson leaned towards the mirror, clad only in a towel around his narrow waist. He met her eyes in the mirror, rolling them slightly as he continued scraping the razor across his cheek. Phryne watched his progress. "When will you let me give you a shave?" She asked as she leaned closer to nip at his ear. "I promise you'll enjoy my…skill." She whispered.

Jack straightened and tapped soap off the blade and raised the razor back to his face. His fingers around the handle as he felt cool fingers reach around his hips to tug at the towel. "Miss Fisher," he growled, "What are you doing?"

"Why, Jack," She replied, "I want to see what the fuss is all about." She smiled and leaped back as the towel fell free, revealing a round and firm ass. "Miss Thomas and her mother could not keep their eyes off it at the crime scene last night and it is only fair that inspect the evidence."

Jack shook his head, carefully closing the blade and laid the razor gently on the sink edge. "Miss Thomas and her mother were a bit distraught after finding a body in their back garden and had other things in mind than my, what did you say, butt and fancy hair?" He turned just as the edge of the towel snaked out and snapped at the skin of his hip, narrowly missing his manhood. He looked down sharply and back up to Phryne as she gasped.

"I am so sorry, Jack. I only meant—" Jack stopped her with a shake of his head. He took a slow step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you know that assaulting a police officer is a crime?" Phryne twisted the edge of the towel as she nodded solemnly.

"But Jack, it was an accident." She grinned as she snapped the towel at him again and squealed as he reached out for her. She leapt towards the bathroom door. It slammed shut just as she reached it. Jack pushed her against the door, the front of his body firm against her back. She could feel the coolness of the door seeping through the silk of the front of her robe.

"Miss Fisher." Jack growled again, his chest rumbling against her back. She loved to feel the vibrations of his voice against her skin. She shivered slightly as her heartbeat increased and her stomach muscles tightened. "Do you know that the bathroom is one of the most dangerous rooms in a house?" He nuzzled her neck, nipping her neck. She pressed her derriere against him, feeling him grow firm. She smiled but kept her voice low and respectful.

"I am sorry, officer, I only—"

"Detective Inspector." He clarified. "But you can call me Sir." He slipped his right hand through the collar of her robe. He loved to feel the silkiness of her skin against his palm. His fingers trailed lightly between her breasts, slowing circling her left nipple. It grew firm at his touch as he nibbled her shoulder. Phryne swallowed and said huskily, "Yes, sir."

Jack took a step back from her, his fingers slipping out of her robe, trailing across her collarbone and neck. She stayed pressed against the door, feeling bare without his pressed warm against her. He turned her to face him. Neither spoke as they stared into each other's eyes. Phryne was amazed to still feel the flutter in her stomach when he looked at her, the same as what she felt when first met him in a bathroom doorway only a few years before. Jack reached out to grasp the belt knotted at her waist. He pulled her against her.

"What am I to do with you?" He spoke darkly. Her nipples hardened as he undid the knot and slipped the silk off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet as she turned to liquid. They stood as statues, breathing as one, their eyes never leaving the others. Neither knew who moved first but suddenly they came together, skin against skin, lips touching, nipping, tongues dancing as they devoured one another. Jack grasped Phryne's hips, lifting her up. She could feel him hard against her stomach and ached for him to fill her. Her nails scraped his scalp as she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. He supported her ass with his left arm, the other snaked up her back to grip the back of her head. "I can't get enough of your touch, your taste." he whispered against her mouth. She swallowed his words as he carried her to the sink edge. "I go to bed and dream of your face, your smile, and wake to wanting you. Does it ever stop, this need?" His left hand slipped between them to cup her, hot and wet.

"Oh," she gasped as she widened her legs to allow his easier access. "I hope not." His fingers slipped between her lips, seeking her center. She groaned as his other hand twisted in her hair and pulled her head back. His teeth scraped her neck as his fingers moved inside her. She moaned against his hair as his head dipped lower, tongue firm against her skin, a slick trail to her nipples where he sucked and circled, her points hard between his teeth. "Oh, Jack!" she cried as her hips moved with him. He held her firm as she trembled and tightened against his hand. Her breath was uneven as she felt his lips curve in a smile against her chest. She cupped his face in her hands. "Jack," She said simply and kissed the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes briefly as she laid her forehead to his. She took his left hand in hers to kiss his palm and breathed deep, enjoying her scent against his skin. "You don't think you are done yet, do you?" He grinned as he moved firmly between her legs. Her vision blurred a moment as he entered her, his right hand slipping to her hip, holding her firm against the sink.

"Miss Fisher," he said roughly, thrusting with each syllable, "you might want to hold on a bit tighter." She bit down hard against his palm and tightened her legs around him, moving with him. Their skin grew slick with sweat as they moved with the other faster now, hands roaming, fingers kneading, nails biting into skin. They groaned, breath gasping as cleaved together. "Miss—oh!" Jack cried as she tightened around and cried "Jack! Jack!" Her nails scratched at his ass, digging into his hips as she pulled him tighter against her. His arms gripped her, holding her slender frame as they both came at the same time. "Phryne." He whispered and rubbed his forehead between her breasts, kissing each one gently as he leaned back to face her. She smoothed his hair back and smiled. He rarely called her by her first name.

"If only Miss Thomas could see your fancy hair now." Phryne teased and gasped again as he pulled out of her. "Oh, Jack," She cried. "Your hips, I am sorry." Jack looked down to see her nails had left scratches on either side, a few drops of blood forming. He shook his head.

"Why is it, whenever we meet, Miss Fisher, I end up bleeding?"


End file.
